Sangre Americana
by Roshio H.T
Summary: ¿Alguna vez imaginaste a una audaz pirata pelear al lado de Jack? Entonces acompaña a esta chica por las aguas del caribe, haciendo lo posible por ayudar a nuestro querido capitan Sparrow para conseguir el cofre de la muerte.
1. Corran a tierra

**Pirates of the Caribbean II – Sangre Americana  
**_By Roshio Hiwatari_

**Chapter I – **Corran a tierra.

Aquella oscura noche el horizonte se perdía bajo una fría y densa neblina, habíamos anclado no muy lejos de una horripilante prisión. Los alaridos de los hombres que sufrían debido a las interminables torturas de sus carceleros se mezclaban con el viento, poniéndonos a todos la carne de gallina. La tripulación aguardaba impaciente a bordo del Perla Negra esperando la aparición de nuestro capitán, quien había bajado a tierra decidido a conseguir algo de 'considerable valor'. Mientras los hombres discutían en cubierta sobre mil tonterías, yo me dedicaba a vigilar con cautela la superficie del mar salado. Mi puesto en el Perla consistía básicamente en mantenerme en lo alto del mástil y no quitar mi mirada del horizonte, agregando que también me ocupaba de la _difícil labor_ de encender todas las lámparas de aceite existentes sobre el barco una vez que anochecía. Asi estaba, sumida en mis propios y aburridos pensamientos cuando por fin en la lejanía pude divisar una _embarcación_ –si es que podría llamársele así- que se acercaba a nosotros.

- ¡Hombre a la vista! – Grité a todo pulmón – ¡Es el capitán! -

Enseguida el maestre Gibbs se acercó a estribor y ayudó al moreno a subir al barco, la tripulación por su parte comenzó a reunirse a su alrededor con caras de pocos amigos. Sigilosamente, y como siempre solía hacer, tome una cuerda amarrada desde lo alto del mástil y bajé hasta quedar suspendida sobre los demás.

- ¿Y bien, Jack? ¿Conseguiste lo que buscabas? – Preguntó Gibbs encabezando al resto de la tripulación – Por que los hombres están cansados de no hacer piratería decente, necesitan algo de oro que los motive – algunos detrás de él hicieron ruidos raros en señal de aprobación.

- ¿Creen que no me preocupo por sus intereses, caballeros? – Preguntó con aire ofendido – Que poco confían en su capitán - sonrió y sacó un pedazo de lo que parecía tela sucia extendiéndola ante todos con orgullo. Entonces el pequeño mono de Barbossa saltó sobre los hombros del moreno arrebatándole la tela, molesto Jack sacó su pistola y le disparó –sin resultados ya que obviamente no podía matar a un mono inmortal-.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Confundida pregunté cuando el mono me dio el pedazo de tela - ¿Una llave? -

- Aghrr… ¡Maldito mono! - gruñó molesto al animal sobre mis hombros y estiró su mano demandando le devolviera su dibujo, lo cual inmediatamente hice – Es el diseño de una llave – presumió.

- Ah, asi que buscaremos en donde encaja… - dijo Gibbs sonriente.

- No – respondió con fastidio – para que buscar donde encaja si no tenemos la llave que lo abre… -

- Entonces… ¿buscaremos la llave? – esta vez sonó un poco inseguro con su pregunta.

- Exacto – sonrió satisfecho mientras volvía a contemplar el dibujo.

- ¿Y que rumbo tomaremos, capitán? – preguntó con firmeza un pequeño pirata detrás de él.

- Ah sí, el rumbo… - tomó su extraña brújula y la observó un momento algo confundido – Emm… por aquí… no, mejor por… emm – apuntó en varias direcciones hasta que finalmente señalo en una con seguridad – Por allá. -

- Ya escucharon al capitán – gritó Gibbs – ¡a sus puestos! ¡Leven el ancla e icen las velas! -

Jalé con fuerza de la cuerda en la que me hallaba suspendida y con Jack -el mono- en mis hombros subí de nuevo a tomar mi puesto. Admito que tenía mucha curiosidad por saber sobre aquella extraña llave, pero no me atreví a acercarme al capitán e interrogarle ya que en aquel momento parecía muy interesado en contemplar eternamente el sucio dibujo en sus manos.

_____________

Anocheció y al parecer aún no teníamos rumbo fijo, por lo que él capitán pasó horas encerrado en su camarote solo con su brújula y sus mapas. La luna brillaba en lo alto del oscuro cielo y toda la tripulación dormía profundamente, disfrutaba mucho aquellos momentos de soledad y silencio donde podía tenderme colgando sobre las velas para contemplar el firmamento. Cerca de la media noche, justo cuando estaba a punto de quedarme profundamente dormida, escuché farfullar a un hombre en cubierta. Se trataba del capitán quien iba saliendo de su camarote y bajaba las escaleras a la bodega mientras maldecía a regañadientes –conociéndolo seguramente se le había acabado el ron-. Permanecí inquieta esperando a que Jack volviera a subir a cubierta, había tardado demasiado por lo que tenía un raro presentimiento. Fue entonces cuando escuché los gritos desesperados del moreno ordenando a la tripulación que se despertará y tomarán inmediatamente sus puestos.

- ¡Rápido! – Apareció por fin subiendo a prisa las escaleras - ¡Muévanse! -

- ¿Ahora qué es lo que sucede, Jack? – Gibbs aún andaba con cara adormilada.

- ¡Corran! ¡Rápido! – gritó de nuevo mientras se escondía tras el mástil.

- ¿Correr? – Preguntó extrañado - ¿A dónde? -

Baje a prisa a cubierta y jack salto de mis brazos para robar por millonésima vez el sombrero del capitán arrojándolo como siempre al mar. En seguida todos intentaron recuperarlo, pero sin prestarle importancia Jack les ordenó que lo dejaran así. ¿Jack Sparrow pidiéndonos que olvidemos rescatar su amado sombrero? No podía creerlo, al parecer el capitán tenía cosas más urgentes por que preocuparse.

- ¡Agh! – Corrió escondiéndose esta vez bajo las escaleras – Corran. A tierra. -

- Por Dios, Jack ¿Qué nos persigue esta vez? – su tono se escuchó bastante preocupado.

- Ehm... Nada – aseguró de una forma que no convencía a nadie.

Una vez que el maestre Gibbs se puso a ordenar a todos que debiera hacerse, me acerqué al capitán. Eran raras las ocasiones en que intercambiaba palabras con él ya que siempre me sentía intimidada por su mera presencia, pero esa vez estaba decidida a saber que pasaba por lo que trate de tomar una actitud de confianza entre nosotros.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, capitán? – murmuré suavemente para no sobresaltarlo.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí… muy bien… bien – respondió fingiendo sonreír.

- Puedes contarme lo que sea, Jack – le miré fijamente a los ojos – Puedes confiar en mí. -

- Ahora estoy un poco ocupado – me devolvió la mirada pero de forma seca y distante – tengo que salvar mi trasero ¿sabes? – Haciendo una mueca de burla continuó - Eso de la confianza ahora no es tema de mi interés, muñeca.

Me alejé lentamente con la mirada perdida en la nada, y con mi corazón latiendo débilmente en una mano subí de nuevo a la punta del mástil. Sus palabras se habían clavado como cuchillos en mi pecho, su indiferencia me dolía hasta el alma. Maldije el día que le vi la primera vez en Tortuga, el día que me enamoré perdidamente de él. Maldije una y otra vez mientras dejaba correr unas cuantas lágrimas por mis mejillas, las cuales poco a poco se desvanecían con la brisa salada.


	2. Sacrificio humano

**Chapter II** – Sacrificio humano.

Por ordenes de Jack nos vimos obligados a anclar en una isla extraña, toda la tripulación estaba inquieta. Nos internamos con cautela entre la espesa selva, en busca de señales de vida humana. Todos estábamos nerviosos, sabíamos que algo no estaba bien ya que al parecer la isla estaba desierta. Fue entonces cuando nos vimos en medio de una emboscada; de entre los árboles aparecieron una decena de hombres –nativos de la isla-, quienes sin darnos tiempo de defendernos nos dejaron inconcientes utilizando unos pequeños dardos.

No se cuanto tiempo permanecí inconciente pero ahora me encontraba dentro de una especie de tienda construida con ramas secas y firmes troncos. Había despertado sobresaltada al escuchar gritos que enseguida reconocí, algo estaba pasando con la tripulación. Cuando me acerqué a la entrada de la tienda tratando de salir y averiguar lo que pasaba un par de hombres parados como guardias a fuera me empujaron de vuelta al interior. En eso un grupo de mujeres, algunas de ellas ancianas, comenzaron a desvestirme hasta dejarme completamente desnuda. Estaba asustada, y por más que peleara tratando de alejarme, ellas empezaron a examinarme de pies a cabeza. Miraron con interés y asombro las marcas de mi cuerpo, marcas parecidas a los tatuajes que todos los piratas usaban; mas esas figuras en mi piel no eran nada parecido. Aquellas marcas en mi espalda y brazos tenían un significado, podría decir que tenían cierto carácter espiritual para mi pueblo.

Una mujer robusta y enorme entró cargando una tinaja con agua, y enseguida las mujeres empezaron a lavar mi cuerpo con esencias, el aroma era delicado y suave. En segundos me sentí mareada y atontada, por lo que no opuse resistencia cuando me vistieron, peinaron y pintaron. No se cuanto tiempo tardarían ya que me quedé profundamente dormida al finalizar aquel tipo de _rito_. Cuando nuevamente desperté noté que estaba delicadamente adornada: mi cabello negro y sumamente lacio caía suelto sobre mis hombros y espalda hasta llegar casi a la cintura, en la cabeza llevaba una especie de corona hecha de plumas y hojas, las ropas que traía eran lejanamente parecidas a las que usaba mi gente –desconozco como se hicieron de ellas-, finalmente mi rostro estaba pintado con diferentes tipos de marcas y colores cubriendo casi toda la cara.

Pasaron las horas y el atardecer se aproximaba, estaba cansada de esperar dentro de la tienda cuando aparecieron de nuevo un par de mujeres. Con ellas sujetándome de los brazos salí al exterior, y lo que vi me dejó aterrada. Tendidos en el suelo había una docena de esqueletos con carne aun pegada a los huesos. Empecé a temblar asustada. _¿Es que aquellas personas tenían pensado devorarme?_ Llegamos a lo que parecía una plaza, en el centro había un montón de leña lista para encenderse y alrededor estaban todos los nativos de la isla. Una vez que nos abrimos paso entre la multitud, las mujeres me soltaron y empujaron delante de lo que sería la hoguera. No me atrevía a mirar a ningún otro lado que no fuera el suelo, no deseaba ver a ninguna de aquellas personas.

Al parecer estaba frente al gran jefe, por lo que todos se arrodillaron frente a él diciendo algún tipo de alabanzas que no logré comprender. Me sentí totalmente perdida, y justo cuando temí que mi fin se acercaba escuché una voz en mi idioma que enseguida reconocí.

- ¡Capitán Sparrow! – grité de júbilo al verlo sentado en el lugar del jefe.

- ¿Nos conocemos? – me miró extrañado, tal vez no me reconocía debajo de esa máscara de pintura.

- Soy yo… Lyah, señor – mi voz parecía quebrarse, haciendo a un lado la alegría que me daba de ver a Jack me preocupé de nuevo recordando lo que imaginaba que iban a hacerme - ¿Qué van a hacer conmigo, capitán?

- Eres… un s-sacrificio – murmuró por lo bajo – un sacrificio para el jefe de la tribu.

- ¿Sacrificio? – Me paralicé unos instantes – pero, si no me equivoco veo que usted es el jefe ¿no? – Supliqué asustada – No puede dejar que me maten… por favor…

Me sentía tan frágil, cual cristal apunto de romperse. Rogaba al cielo que Jack me salvará, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas arrojarme a sus brazos y que me protegiera. Continué viéndolo suplicante, sin apartar ni un instante mi mirada de la suya, hasta que finalmente se puso de pie y acercándose a mí comenzó a hablar con los nativos. Al principio estos no parecían muy convencidos, pero las órdenes de Jack al final se obedecieron. Estaba anocheciendo, por lo que escoltados por algunos hombres nos llevaron a gran tienda. Una vez dentro, estando a solas, me desplomé en el suelo y maldije en mi lengua natal golpeando el suelo con furia.

- Cálmate, o podrían cambiar de parecer y comerte – dijo Jack mientras sentado en lo que parecía una enorme silla se quitaba las botas.

- Te agradezco de todo corazón que me salvaras – le miré sonriendo – pero ¿Qué les has dicho para que me soltarán?

- Pues… - sonriente tomó una botella de ron de una rara mesa donde se hallaba un gran festín – que serías la esclava personal del jefe.

- ¿Esclava? – no pude evitar reír mientras me sentaba en el borde de lo que supuse era una cama – bueno, como te debo la vida puedes pedirme lo que sea.

- Si, verás… estaba pensando justamente en eso… - se sentó a mi lado y bebió de la botella – los pelegostos creen que soy un dios en forma humana, asi que mañana me… c-comerán para 'liberarme' – hizo una mueca de asco y volvió a beber.

- ¿Te comerán? – Dije preocupada llevándome una mano a la boca – Igual que a la tripulación ¿verdad? Escuché sus gritos desde el lugar donde me tenían prisionera.

- Asi es, ya se han comido a la mayoría – bebió de nuevo.

- Eso es terrible – me ofreció la botella de ron la cual acepte dándole un largo trago – Debemos hacer algo.

- Exacto – se acercó más a mí y colocó su mano sobre mi hombro – por eso pensaba que… si esta será la última noche con vida que pasemos… p-pues – con la otra mano arregló su bigote y sonrió galante – creo que deberíamos aprovechar la excelente compañía que mutuamente nos hacemos… ¿_savvy_?

Mis mejillas enrojecieron y en mi estómago sentí un leve hormigueo, no podía creer que Jack estuviera coqueteándome. Sonreí complacida. Estaba decidida a acceder a todo lo que me pidiera cuando recordé como lo habia visto cierta vez en Tortuga felizmente acompañado de dos prostitutas.

- Tienes razón, puede que sea la última noche que pasemos con vida… - el moreno sonriente se acercó dispuesto a besarme, mas le detuve poniendo un dedo en su boca y alejándolo de mí – pero no tengo pensado convertirme en otra de tus mujerzuelas.

- ¿Mujerzuelas? – Preguntó confundido, o tal vez fingiendo inocencia - ¿Que mujerzuelas?

- No seré una más en su cama, capitán Jack Sparrow – le miré fríamente mientras me ponía de pie dispuesta a irme.

- No, no será así… - me tomó de la mano con firmeza.

- ¿Estarías dispuesto a entregarte a una sola mujer? – Cuestioné con un tono gélido y serio al mismo tiempo que lo veía fijamente - ¿A ser sólo mío? Por que no permitiré que te burles de mí, Jack.

- Emh… - meditó unos instantes y finalmente asintió suspirando con fastidio – esta bien.

Sonreí satisfecha. Por fin conseguiría lo que tanto deseaba, la única razón por la que me había unido a la tripulación del perla negra: el capitán Jack Sparrow.

- Te quiero sólo para mí, Jack – me acerqué y murmuré en su oído.

Me subí en sus piernas, colocando las mías a un costado de las suyas. Acaricié con la punta de mis dedos sus labios, los cuales se entreabrieron suplicantes. Los ojos negros del pirata brillaban deseosos sin apartarse de los míos, sabía que Jack no había estado con ninguna mujer en un tiempo por lo que estaba impaciente por hacerme suya.Acerqué mis labios a los suyos y los rocé suavemente, para luego apartarme dejándolo insatisfecho con el leve beso. Sin darme más tiempo para provocarle, Jack me jaló con fuerza contra su pecho apretando su boca en la mía con un puro y salvaje deseo. Enredé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras nuestras lenguas iniciaban una lucha incansable de caricias.

Sus manos se abrieron paso ágilmente entre mis ropas, apartándolas rápidamente. Me vi desnuda ante él en menos de lo que imaginaba, y sus caricias poco a poco me comenzaban a volver loca. Traté entonces de tomar el control de la situación y le empujé de espaldas contra la cama de pieles, para después subirme sobre él y hacer a un lado lo que le quedaba de ropa puesta. Nuestros cuerpos completamente cubiertos de sudor parecían bailar al ritmo de una música imaginaria, mis caderas subían y bajaban guiadas por las firmes manos de Jack. Con mis gemidos su pasión aumentaba, desbocándose por completo. Parecíamos cual animales salvajes, abalanzándonos sin piedad el uno sobre el otro mordiendo, acariciando y besando cada parte de nuestros cuerpos.

Pasaron los minutos, quizás un par de horas, y finalmente el moreno cayó totalmente rendido. Recostó su cabeza en mi pecho sin dejar de sonreír completamente satisfecho.

- Te amo, Jack – susurré suavemente abrazándolo cerca de mi corazón.

- Lyah… yo… - levantó su mirada hacia mí, la cual lucía un lejanamente confundida.

- ¿No lo disfrutaste? – pregunté con tranquilidad.

- Sí, desde luego, estuvo… increíble – sonrío y continuó tomando después un semblante serio – pero… yo…

- Entonces no lo arruines, Jack – besé su frente con ternura.

A regañadientes guardó silencio, y acomodándose de nuevo en mi pecho se quedó profundamente dormido. Admito que también estaba exhausta, pero no quería dejar de verle, tenerlo a mi lado era todo lo que deseaba y ahora finalmente lo había conseguido. Después de un rato más de contemplarle dejé que el sueño finalmente me venciera.


	3. No me coman

**Disclaimer:** Piratas del Caribe no me pertenece.  
**N/A**: Al final del texto, enjoy :D

**. Dedicación especial a Karen & Aldi. **_Gracias por sus reviews, chicas!_**

* * *

Chapter III** – No me coman.

Cuando desperté al día siguiente no sentí el calor de Jack a mi costado, por lo que me levanté sobresaltada. Me tranquilice inmediatamente al verlo de pie terminando de vestirse, en eso entraron las mismas mujeres que anteriormente me tenían de prisionera para terminar de arreglar al moreno. Rápidamente pintaron su cara con esas formas extrañas de antes y le coloraron una enorme corona de plumas y hojas. Antes de que Jack saliera de la tienda acompañado por aquellas mujeres, se detuvo en la puerta y volteó a verme.

- Fue un placer haber estado contigo – sonriente hizo una reverencia.

- Jack, encontraré una forma de escapar… - le miré fijamente con semblante serio – ya verás, buscaré a lo que queda de la tripulación y te salvaremos.

Después que se lo llevaran, me dediqué a vestirme con mis antiguas ropas de pirata y a idear una forma de ayudar a Jack y a los demás. Entonces se escucharon tambores sonando con fuerza, y toda la tribu se reunió frente a Jack. Fue en ese momento que aproveché para salir con cautela, sin que nadie me viera estuve entrando en las demás tiendas y tomando cuantas armas pude llevar contigo. Me preguntaba donde tendrían a la tripulación sobreviviente, cuando vi un grupo de nativos volver por un puente. Una vez que se fueron crucé por el mismo y a medio camino me percaté de que había dos jaulas circulares colgando por debajo. Al parecer estaban columpiando las jaulas contra uno de los muros para escalar por él. Me coloqué a prisa sobre el acantilado, esperando impaciente hasta que los demás lograran subir.

- Gibbs – le llamé por lo bajo tratando de que nadie más nos escuchara – tenemos que ayudar a Jack, se lo van a comer.

- Lo sé, niña – dijo mientras comenzaban a escalar – pero ahora no podemos hacer nada por él.

Estando casi cerca de la cima, todos callamos y nos quedamos quietos. Uno de los nativos estaba caminando por el puente y al menor ruido o movimiento se daría cuenta que sus futuras presas trataban de escapar. Por torpeza de uno de los hombres en la otra jaula no sólo fuimos descubiertos, sino que la otra jaula cayó de nuevo hacia el fondo del acantilado llevándose consigo a todos sus prisioneros.El nativo corrió con su gente para alertarles sobre nuestro escape, por lo que el resto de la tripulación tuvo que terminar de escalar a prisa. Cuando por fin llegaron a mi alcance tomé la mano de uno de ellos para ayudarles a subir, pero quedé un poco confundida al ver que se trataba de un joven que no pertenecía a nuestra vieja tripulación.

- Tenemos que irnos de aquí – traté de liberarlos de la jaula.

- Déjalo, ahora lo que debemos hacer es correr – dijo con firmeza al resto del grupo.

Aquel hombre de tez clara dirigía a los demás con una autoridad que no pude negar obedecer. Mientras ellos hacían girar la jaula colina abajo yo corría veloz a su lado, sin apartarme demasiado del resto del grupo y esquivando ágilmente tanto arbusto como árbol se pusiera en mi camino.

- ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó el chico mientras avanzaban.

- Es preciosa ¿verdad? – Dijo Gibbs sonriendo burlón – Recién se unió a la tripulación del perla, no tendrá más de dos meses con nosotros.

- Ya – hizo a un lado el tema, pero sin dejar de voltear constantemente para ver si seguía cerca de ellos.

Iba tan fija en no tropezar por el camino que no me percaté que me había separado del grupo, sino hasta que no vi la jaula rodante a mi costado. Me detuve agitada y girando a todos lados, pero no había señales de ellos. En eso un grito se escuchó desde la cima de la colina, los pelegostos se acercaban. Tratando de ocultarme de un salto baje hacia una pequeña barranca. El grito se escuchó de nuevo, más fuerte y claro. Me estremecí ante la idea de que volvieran a atraparme. Sobre mi cabeza entonces pasó volando una esfera enorme ¡se trataba de la tripulación! Corrí tras ellos lo más rápido que pude, pero aún así no podía alcanzarlos. La jaula iba girando a una gran velocidad colina abajo, hasta que finalmente cayó por un precipicio para chocar con el mar. Al instante la jaula se hizo pedazos, dejando libres a sus prisioneros. Una vez fuera todos nadaron bajo el agua tratando de ocultarse tras las enormes rocas sobresalientes, así que sin pensarlo dos veces salté también al agua para seguirles.

En breve los nativos nos alcanzaron, lanzaban flechas y demás armas contra nosotros tratando de herirnos. Nos encontrábamos a escasos centímetros sobre la superficie, con la cabeza pegando contra la roca, apenas si teníamos espacio suficiente para ocultarnos del ataque. Incómodamente los hombres se apretujaban unos contra otros, pero era más vergonzoso para mí ya que mi cuerpo estaba en contacto directo con el del joven desconocido. Tragué saliva. ¿Hasta cuando nos dejarían en paz los pelegostos para poder huir al barco? No pude evitar comenzar a temblar. El aliento del castaño estaba demasiado cerca de mi rostro. Podía sentir la firmeza de su abdomen contra mi pecho. De la nada una ola furtiva azotó empujándonos con fuerza contra la roca. Estiré las manos tratando de detenerme para no chocar contra _él._ Un segundo después abrí los ojos para ver que era a lo que me había sujetado y vi abochornada que se trataba del pecho duro del chico.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, sus manos se hallaban bien aferradas a mis hombros. Levanté la mirada con timidez y me encontré de lleno con sus ojos negros brillantes. Un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas de ambos. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo acelerado bajo mi mano, igual de rápido que el mío.

- Lo siento – susurré difícilmente.

Gibbs, Cotton y Marty nos veían entre sorprendidos y burlones, de cierta forma estaban disfrutando la escena. Sin pensarlo me alejé y nadé saliendo de nuestro escondite. Prefería ser atrapada o morir a manos de los nativos de la isla antes de seguir en esa situación tan vergonzosa.

- ¡Espera! ¿Adonde vas? – reclamó preocupado.

- Ya se han marchado – aseguré en un tono seco y seguí nadando hacia otra roca cerca de la orilla.

Una vez que nos hayamos todos fuera del agua, caminamos por la desolada playa hasta el barco. La arena y el sol brillaban sobre el horizonte, por un lado el mar azul turquesa abriéndose imponente y por el otro la selva rebosante de vida. Seguimos sin detenernos, con temor a que los pelegostos volvieran tras nosotros… hasta que finalmente, varado sobre la playa encontramos el Perla Negra. Al ver nuestro amado navío no pude evitar esbozar una amplia sonrisa, y siguiendo a los que quedábamos de la tripulación, corrí hasta sentir el agua fresca del mar mojar mis pies.

- Que bien, ya han hecho casi todo el trabajo… - dijo sonriente Gibbs.

No me había percatado de los dos hombres preparando la nave, de nuevo se trataba de dos desconocidos. "¿Alguien más que deba que conocer?" entorné los ojos con fastidio, mientras veía como Gibbs subía a cubierta y hablaba con esos tipos.

- No pienso irme sin Jack – amenazó el castaño.

- Ni yo tampoco – sonreí uniéndome a su queja.

Por unos segundos nos quedamos viéndonos fijamente. Aún no sabía quien era ese hombre, pero si le preocupaba Jack como a mí entonces ya le consideraba digno de confianza. En ese momento un grito se escuchó proveniente del extremo opuesto de la playa, sobresaltados vimos que se acercaba un hombre corriendo desesperado. ¡Era Jack! Suspiré con alivio, más en breve lo convertí en un grito ahogado de pánico. Detrás de Jack venía toda la tribu pelegosta persiguiéndole. Todos subieron de un brinco al barco listos para escapar, pero yo permanecí inmóvil sin dejar de ver a nuestro capitán ni un instante. "Corre, Jack" supliqué angustiada. Casi de forma lejana escuché un '_tenemos que irnos' _al que no presté atención, y entonces sentí como me jalaban del brazo con fuerza.

- ¡Vamos! – gritó impaciente sin soltarme.

- ¡No voy a dejarlo! – le reproché con frialdad al tiempo que le miraba directo a los ojos.

- No lo dejaremos, te lo prometo… - sonrió – pero debemos subir al barco ahora.

Asentí y me lancé entre las olas hasta llegar a la escalerilla, detrás de mí subió también el castaño. En breve Jack llegó al barco, el cual se liberaba de la playa adentrándose al mar abierto, pero antes de subir con nosotros se volvió a los nativos viéndonos molestos desde la orilla.

- Este día, mis amigos, lo recordarán como el día en que casi se comen al… - una ola azotó de lleno contra él, empapándolo por completo –…Capitán Jack Sparrow.

Una vez en cubierta, Jack fue abordado por el joven desconocido… o al menos para mí, ya que el moreno parecía tener cierto trato amistoso con él.

- ¿Dónde esta el maldito mono? Necesito dispararle – gruñó con pistola en mano, por lo que el pequeño animal corrió a subirse a mis hombros.

- Jack, necesito que me des tu brújula – insistió el chico – Elizabeth esta en peligro.

- Deberías cuidar mejor a tu mujercita – comentó burlón mientras subía hacia el timón.

- ¡Nos sentenciaron a la horca por ayudarte a escapar! – le siguió gritando molesto.

Lentamente traté de acercarme, la curiosidad me devoraba por dentro. ¿De donde conocía Jack a ese muchacho¿Quién era la mujer de la que hablaban¿Para que quería la preciada brújula de Jack? A unos pasos de escuchar perfectamente de que se trataba, Gibbs me sujetó del hombro.

- Es asunto de ellos, niña - negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

Maldije a regañadientes y tomando una cuerda dispuesta a subir hacia lo alto del mástil, el lugar que me correspondía en el barco, pero me detuve al oír al joven castaño cuestionar al capitán. Miré incrédula al par de hombres, Jack le estaba mostrando su valioso pedazo sucio de tela… pero¿Por qué?

- ¿Encontrar esa llave me ayudará a salvar a Elizabeth? – dijo desconfiado.

- ¿Qué tanto sabes de… Davy Jones? – susurró con aire confidencial.

- Mmhh, no mucho – respondió un tanto confundido.

- Entonces sí, te ayudará a rescatar a tu novia… emm, como se llame – aseguró sonriendo con satisfacción.

- Elizabeth – repitió lentamente con fastidio.

De un tirón de la cuerda me elevé hasta llegar al medio centro del mástil, sentada desde ahí podía ver perfectamente lo que pasaba abajo. Después de escuchar aquella conversación mi curiosidad había aumentado. Había tanto que no sabía aún de Jack, sobre todo gente de su pasado que me moría por conocer… Me mordí el pulgar nerviosa. ¿Quién sería la tal Elizabeth?

* * *

**N/A: Notas de la autora  
**_Hola a todos! xD si yo se que tal vez este fic no es de sus favoritos  
pero a mi me divierte escribirlo espero ke a ustedes leerlo xD_

_Como vieron en el capitulo ha aparecido el valiente Will Turner,  
jojojo, pero no se preocupen, no pasara nada entre Will y Lyah...  
weno a menos que ustedes quieran xDD... ustedes diganmelo...!!_

_**¿Desean darle una lección a la &4#/ de Elizabeth?** xDD  
Si / No / Tal vez_

_Habrá sorpresas en el próximo cápitulo. No se lo pierdan..._

_**Luv ya, Roshio**_


	4. Río Arriba

**Disclaimer**: Piratas del Caribe no me pertenece, más si el personaje de Lyah ;)  
_&._ Dedicación especial a MarielysCiangherotti y a NellieLovet. Aquí tienen su actualización, preciosas mías, disculpen la demora XD

* * *

**Chapter IV – Río Arriba**

**  
**La oscuridad de la noche y de las aguas nos envolvieron, ni siquiera la luna brillaba esa noche sobre el horizonte. Los hombres estaban nerviosos desde que se marcó una nueva ruta hacia tierra firme, pero nadie mencionaba nada al respecto. La brisa tibia mecía la cuerda donde, a forma de hamaca, me dormía cada noche. Había tantas cosas dando vueltas en mi cabeza, tantas preguntas que quería hacer respecto a todo… pero sabía que nadie me respondería. Después de todo yo era una simple mujer abordo, y para esos días ser mujer era no ser nada más que un lindo accesorio para alguien.

Apreté los dientes y solté un bufido. Sabía bien que _accesorio_ era yo para ese barco… y darme cuenta de aquello me lleno de indignación.

- ¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir? -

Me levanté sobresaltada y a escasa distancia bajo de mí estaba el chico nuevo. Se encontraba recargado en la baranda del barco, viendo el horizonte con cierto aire de melancolía. Yo, que solía ver todo cuanto pasaba en cubierta, no me había percatado de su silenciosa presencia.

- Por lo general nunca duermo -

Bajé de un salto, pues no me encontraba tan alto, y me acerqué hasta él, aunque claro, manteniendo una distancia aceptable. A pesar de la oscuridad que reinaba pude ver claramente un semblante serio en su rostro, aunque era algo mas parecido a preocupación. ¿Estaría pensando a toda hora en esa mujer… _Elizabeth_? Me mordí el labio y me abstuve de preguntar. Sabía que nada de su vida me incumbía, pero había tantas preguntas que quería hacerle.

- Y ¿cómo es que una chica como tú terminó metida en este barco? -

Notó el incómodo silencio entre nosotros y, adelantándose a mis deseos, se atrevió a preguntar. Yo no encontré mejor respuesta que una excusa trillada.

- Es una larga historia -

- Tenemos tiempo, dudo que alguno de los dos pueda dormir pronto -

De cierta forma me sentí complacida al ver que _alguien_ se interesaba en mi vida, y a mi nunca me había molestado hablar de mi pasado. Sonreí y tomando una bocanada larga de aire, me preparé para contar la historia de mi vida.

Nací en una noche de tormenta, oscura sin luna, justo como esta. Mi origen es mestizo, ya que mi padre era un gran navegante español y mi madre era una shamana del nuevo mundo. El barco _Victoria_ arribó cerca de la famosa _isla de las mujeres_, en la península más alta de la Nueva España. Los forasteros cautivaron la atención de las tribus mayas ahí asentadas, y les ofrecieron mil tesoros… entre ellos, las más hermosas mujeres que se encontraban en esa misteriosa isla. Les trataron como reyes, pero no podían quedarse. Así que a la mañana siguiente partieron de la isla sin poder volver atrás.

Mi padre, Don Alejandro Castillo de la Vega, dejó atrás el primer amor que había conocido: _mi madre_. Y después de diez años no supo de ella, mucho menos sabía que tenía una hija. Yo crecí en aquella isla, educada bajo las tradiciones de mi gente, y apegada a sus costumbres. Desde pequeña marcaron mi cuerpo con símbolos de estrellas y mares, y al haber nacido con ojos claros como la plata, me nombraron Xamanha Ly'ah… _hija del agua del norte_. Pero nuestro mundo poco a poco decaía, y nuestros pueblos eran arrasados por los nuevos conquistadores. Mi madre temió por mi vida, ya que nuestra gente era esclavizada y maltratada brutalmente, por lo que acudió a mi padre quien aún seguía en los alrededores con la esperanza de encontrarla. Me entregó con él, y le hizo jurar que me sacaría de ahí, librándome de la suerte que corrían los nativos. Ese mismo día mi padre me entregó su apellido, e hizo todo lo posible por documentarme como española pura. Así podría llevarme al viejo continente con él sin la menor sospecha. Después de eso nunca volvimos a ver a mi madre de nuevo.

Nos fuimos al anochecer una vez cargado su barco con un sinfín de bienes del nuevo mundo para comercializar en los puertos españoles… Atrás quedaba mi tierra y mi pueblo, mi madre y mi nombre. Entonces dejé de ser _Xamanha Ly'ah_ para convertirme en la civilizada Doña Catalina Castillo de la Vega. Pasaron 6 años en los cuales mi padre y yo nos unimos más que nunca. Él era noble, generoso y de buenas intenciones, justo y admirable. En él veía al mejor amigo y compañero que jamás tuve. Y él, con notable cariño, veía en mí la misma imagen de mi madre. Juntos recorrimos los 7 mares en su viejo galeón, comprando y vendiendo mercancías de todos los mundos habidos y por haber. Fue él quien me enseñó la vida en el mar, y por quien mi amor por las aguas saladas se hizo inquebrantable.

Pero todo duró hasta que cierto día, al volver a tocar tierra en España, conoció a una nueva mujer. Se trataba de una marquesa joven y viuda llamada María Isabel Santa Cruz, que cautivó el viejo y solitario corazón de mi padre con astucia. A pesar de haberse casado se negó a tomar los apellidos de mi padre para su hijo, Don Santiago Santa Cruz de Mendoza. Así pues me vi alejada del océano por cuatro años, atada completamente a tierra donde tenía que soportar el rechazo de una vanidosa madrastra y el acoso de un atrevido hermanastro.

Eran pocas las ocasiones que veía a mi padre, ya que estaba decidido a dejarme en manos de la marquesa para que hiciera de mí una señorita digna de desposarme en la nobleza. Pero llegó el día en que mi padre nunca más regresó. El _Victoria_ había caído, devorado por un remolino, hasta las profundidades del mar. Y con él se fueron las últimas cadenas que me ataban a tierra firme donde me tenían prisionera. Antes de que la furia de mi madrastra explotara al enterarse que toda la herencia de mi padre caía en mis manos, arreglé algunos papeles, tomé pocas pertenencias y partí en el próximo barco de regreso al nuevo mundo. Mi vida era de nuevo el mar, pero en ningún lugar me aceptaban por ser mujer, hasta que caí en Tortuga y la vida libre de los piratas me pareció justo lo que había estado buscando.

Y así pues, me topé con el famoso capitán Sparrow…

La primera vez que lo vi, iba saliendo de un burdel acompañado por dos mujeres y una botella de ron en la mano. Pasaron a mi lado entre risas sin siquiera verme, ya que había decidido vestirme de chico para ser aceptada en alguna tripulación. Esa misma noche me uní al Perla negra, ganando una partida de barajas contra Gibbs. Fue hasta que estabamos lejos en altamar que se dieron cuenta que era una mujer, por lo que me llevaron ante el capitán. _"Que se ocupe de mantener el barco iluminado, y… de vigilar el horizonte_" dijo Jack sin voltear a verme, pero yo reconocí esa voz y esa botella en su mano.

- Es poco el tiempo que llevo en el Perla, y puede que no sea el mejor marinero a bordo, pero gracias a Jack puedo surcar los mares y ser libre -

Permanecí un momento en silencio, apretando mis manos contra la madera de la baranda. El chico también se mantuvo callado, quizá había hablado demasiado y…

- Entonces, ¿Cómo se supone que debo llamarte? ¿_Lyah_ o _Catalina_? -

- Lyah -

- Un placer, mi nombre es William Turner -

Me miró con una sonrisa calida y extendió su mano hasta estrechar la mía. Fue un gesto amable, pero con ese simple roce me hizo sentir abochornada. Entonces se escuchó una tos fingida detrás de nosotros, por lo que nos soltamos inmediatamente. Se trataba de Jack, que nos veía con una cara demasiado seria.

- Necesito hablarte -

Y me jaló del brazo con fuerza, yo miré a William encogiéndome de hombros, tratando de disculparme por el extraño comportamiento de Jack, mientras este me conducía a su camarote. Una vez dentro cerró bien la puerta y se lanzó a la mesa para dar un largo trago de su inseparable botella de ron.

- ¿Tenías que ser tan grosero? -

- ¿Y tu tenías que estar _tocándolo_? -

- ¿Qué? -

- ¿_Qué_? ¿_Qué_? Dijiste que me amabas, pero ¿crees que no me doy cuenta de cómo se ven? -

- Jack, te amo. ¿Qué tiene que ver William en todo esto? -

- Agh -

Se dejó caer en su sillón con el ceño fruncido. Así que empezaba una discusión y no la terminaba, ¿eh?… Entonces fui yo la que se molesto enseguida. Le quité la botella de la mano y le di un largo trago. Jack en verdad parecía como un niño pequeño…

- Eres un idiota -

Di un trago más y le lancé la botella, quien la cogió temeroso de que se derramara una sola gota de su preciado ron; después me lanzó una mirada amenazadora.

- Pues yo no soportaría verte en manos de nadie más -

Me di la media vuelta dispuesta a irme, no tenía pensado seguir discutiendo con él, cuando sentí la mano de Jack jalándome con fuerza. Me tambaleé y finalmente fui a caer sobre él. Sentir de nuevo su pecho, y su calor me hizo sentir tan débil… y él sabía aprovecharse perfectamente de ello. Me apretó aun más contra él hasta que nuestras bocas se hubieran unido en un beso fogoso, sus manos diestras volvieron a abrirse camino entre mi ropa. Quise oponer un poco de resistencia, pero ambos sabíamos que era imposible… _yo era suya_. Me levantó entre sus brazos hasta apoyarme sobre su escritorio, apartó todo de golpe y en el suelo cayeron mapas, compases y demás instrumentos. Él rompió mi blusa sin piedad, y yo le arañé el pecho salvajemente. Sonreía, le encantaba aquello… y bien podríamos los dos acostumbrarnos a una vida de placer de ese tipo.

La pasión terminó consumiéndonos como una vela y para el amanecer nos encontramos tirados en el viejo colchón que usaba por cama. Jack seguía dormido, y yo hacía rato que había despertado, cuando un par de golpes en la puerta me hicieron pararme. Medio me vestí aprisa y tomando mis botas, abrí la puerta. Se trataba de Gibbs y Cotton, quienes al verme en tales modos, se quedaron un tanto sorprendidos. Yo traté de evitar una risita de pícardía, y cerré la puerta silenciosamente tras de mí.

- Hemos llegado a la desembocadura del río, tal como el capitán ordenó -

- Jack aún duerme, pero tengan los botes listos para bajar -

Me abrí paso entre ellos con botas en mano, y silbando una canción de piratas muy sonriente. Era la primera vez que daba una orden indirectamente y nadie había renegado a mi palabra. Tal vez que me vieran tan íntimamente cerca del capitán me daba un nivel de respeto superior al que tenía. Aquella idea me agradó, quizás algún día yo también podría llegar a ser Capitán de mi propio barco…

- - -

Dos botes se adentraban río arriba entre una selva pantanosa. A nuestro alrededor el sol se opacaba casi por completo con el espeso follaje de los árboles. El aire era tibio y se respiraba a humedad y moho. En las orillas del río podíamos ver enormes sombras oscuras abalanzándose al agua detrás de nosotros, por lo que evitamos sacar ninguna extremidad fuera del bote. Jack encabezaba la marcha en el primer bote, con un semblante serio, tratando a toda costa de no voltear a verme. Entorné los ojos con fastidio, al parecer iba a seguir ignorándome frente a los demás. Dejé mi enfado de lado para volver a tomar el hilo del relato que Gibbs nos contaba. Algo sobre Davy Jones, almas en pena y monstruos marinos. Me sentí fascinada perdiéndome en su voz, me recordaba tanto a mi padre…

Ni siquiera me percaté que William me miraba discretamente por el rabillo del ojo, sin perder ninguno de mis gestos.

Finalmente de las profundidades del pantano surgió una cabaña, amarramos los botes al pequeño muelle y bajamos. Jack se giró hacia Gibbs, ordenando cuidar los botes, pero era tal la curiosidad que pasó la orden a William, de él a mí y así hasta Cotton, siendo el último condenado a obedecer. Entramos todos en silencio siguiendo a nuestro capitán. El ambiente enseguida se impregno de olor a cera y especias. Por un momento me sentí de vuelta en mi tierra natal, dejándome llevar por todo lo que había a mi alrededor. Sí, me sentía en casa de nuevo…

- Tía Dalma -

Saludó Jack a una mujer que apareció del fondo de la choza. Se trataba de una mujer negra de ojos grandes y oscuros como su piel. Una sonrisa extraña se formó en sus labios al vernos; más paso de largo a Jack, quien la esperaba con los brazos abiertos, para acercarse a William. Su semblante se volvió serio y misterioso.

- En ti veo un bosquejo del destino, William Turner -

- ¿Nos conocemos? -

La miró extrañado, mientras la seriedad de la mujer cambiaba a una nueva sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Tú deseas que nos conozcamos? -

Su mano fue subiendo por la del chico mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba, entonces Jack se acercó y jalándola la alejó a prisa de él.

- Aquí nadie va a conocer a nadie… Creí que te conocía -

- No como esperaba, al parecer -

William y yo intercambiamos una mirada de desconcierto. Di un paso para acercarme a él, cuando sin querer choqué con una mesilla llena de objetos extraños. Uno de los recipientes cayó al suelo rompiéndose y dejando escapar una sustancia verdosa de olor desagradable. Todos al instante dieron un paso atrás, dejándome como la principal culpable de tal accidente.

- L-lo siento muchísimo -

La mujer se giró enseguida hacia mí, mirándome con extrañeza y avanzó apartando a Jack hasta alcanzarme. Estiró su mano hasta tocar la mía y me hizo ponerme de pie. Sus ojos negros como el carbón me escrutaron de arriba a abajo, y por todos los ángulos. Hasta que finalmente se detuvo en lo que estaba buscando, el principio de un tatuaje en mi hombro que bajaba hasta mis caderas. Metió las manos bajo la camisola, levantándola, dejando mi espalda desnuda a la vista, y siguió las líneas del dibujo trazado en mi piel. Quise protestar, pero no pude moverme. Estaba completamente paralizada. Miré a Jack y a William pidiendo socorro, pero parecían hipnotizados, igual que esa mujer, todos mirando mi espalda.

- _ts'ook tuukul chíikpahal, paal Xamanha Ly'ah - ¹_

Me sorprendió escucharla hablar en la lengua de mi gente, y con un acento tan perfecto. Las ataduras invisibles de mi cuerpo desaparecieron enseguida, y me giré hacia ella como en una especia de trance.

- _bixi' oohel in k'aab' _- ²

- _chéen a'al ba'ax_ _pa'at yóok'lal u'ul in táan taas tumben __iik' to'on__kuxtal_ - ³

Creí ver una lejana luz salir de sus ojos, un brillo que me remontó a la luna y a la marea. Su aliento me supo a brisa salada de mar, y entonces creí entender todo. Ella era la madre de las tormentas, la diosa perdida de las viejas leyendas. Asentí en silencio, elevando un rezo antiguo al cielo y haciendo una respetuosa inclinación ante ella. Escuché de nuevo la tos fingida de Jack, y apenada me giré hacia él. ¿Qué pensaría ahora de mí después de tal escena misteriosa?

- ¿Podemos ocuparnos ahora de lo que en verdad interesa? -

Miró impaciente a la mujer, ni siquiera le había importado una pizca la pequeña muestra que dí de mi pasado. Apreté mis puños molesta, Jack era un verdadero idiota…

- ¿Qué es lo que desean entonces, mi querido Jack? -

- Buscamos esto -

Se adelantó William y dejó caer el pedazo sucio de tela de Jack en la mesa. Los ojos de la mujer brillaron de forma extraña al ver la figura de la llave. Se sentó a la mesa y carraspeo para aclararse la garganta.

- Para ello deberán encontrar a Davy Jones… -

Su acento me resultó exquisito, y curiosa me acerqué para escuchar el relato sobre el tal Davy Jones que empezaba. Mientras todos seguíamos con peculiar interés la historia, Jack se dedicaba a husmear por los alrededores robando una que otra joya perdida. Tía Dalma, como la llamo Jack al principio, se giró hacia él bruscamente, pidiéndole que le mostrará la mano izquierda.

- La mancha negra -

Aulló Gibbs al ver lo que escondía Jack tras la venda que dulcemente Tía Dalma le había quitado. Enseguida tanto él como los otros dos piratas hicieron un extraño ritual para alejar tal maldición de ellos. William y yo les miramos un tanto divertidos, más cuando Jack les amenazó lleno de sarcasmo. La mujer de tez negra desapareció tras una cortina y enseguida volvió cargando un jarrón.

- Jones no puede pisar tierra hasta dentro de 10 años, así que lleva siempre la tierra contigo -

Entregó el jarrón lleno de arena a Jack, quien lo cogió como su tesoro más preciado. No pude evitar soltar una risita, y William se me unió con una sonrisa. Tía Dalma volvió a sentarse y tomando un montón de caracoles entre sus manos, murmuró lo que me pareció una oración, para después lanzar las pequeñas piezas blanquecinas contra la mesa. Reconocí tal acto como un antiguo rito de lectura del futuro, y en efecto, en breve nos señaló con sumo detalle el lugar exacto donde encontraríamos a Davy Jones y su misterioso barco el Holandés Errante…

* * *

¹ _Finalmente apareces, Hija de las aguas del norte._  
² _¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_  
³ _Sólo diré que tu presencia trae nuevos vientos a nuestros destinos.  
_

* * *

**Notas de Autora**:_  
Hola queridas y queridos, aquí ando de nuevo actualizando mis olvidados fics. Me disculpo por eso, hehehe...  
Sobre el capitulo, bueno, ya conocimos la historia de Lyah... y hubo cierta química entre ella y William como pidieron, jojojo.  
Puse cierto vinculo misterioso entre Lyah y Tia Dalma que más adelante iré explicando... y bueno, espero les haya gustado._

_¿Desean algún desenvolvimiento en especial? Dejenme sus opiniones al respecto, me encantaría que juntos vayamos dandole un nuevo rumbo al fic.  
_

_Besos y hasta el proximo capitulo!  
Love, **Roshio**._


	5. Cien Almas

**Disclaimer**: Piratas del caribe no me pertenece. Sólo el personaje de Lyah.  
_Dedicación especial para mis lectoras:_ _ConsuFer, Captain Sweeney lina, Billy, Nimelina__ & Karinex-Lui._

Notas al final :D

_

* * *

_**Chapter V – Cien Almas.**

Siguiendo la ruta que Tía Dalma nos había dado, al amanecer partimos en busca del Holandés Errante. No lograba entender un par de cosas: _¿Por qué era tan importante encontrar esa llave? ¿De qué serviría para salvar a Will y a su prometida, Elizabeth, de la East India Company?_ Y desde luego, nadie iba a decirme nada. Mucho menos Jack. Suspiré cansada con mi mirada fija en el horizonte. Las horas pasaban mientras nos adentrábamos en el vasto mar. Fue muy poco lo que vi a Jack por el resto del día. Estaba demasiado ocupado urgiendo planes y bebiendo ron. Casi al atardecer fue que William se acercó a mí con aire meditabundo. Al parecer no era la única confundida sobre lo que nos esperaba.

- ¿Has logrado sacarle algo más a Jack?- pregunté sin muchos ánimos, lo más seguro era que dijera que no. Y en efecto, Will negó con la cabeza, recargándose en la baranda del barco. Nos quedamos callados por un rato, observando como se ocultaba el sol del otro lado del océano.

Una vez que hubo oscurecido por completo fue que avistamos otra embarcación. Gibbs gritó a la tripulación que se mantuvieran alertas. Finalmente habíamos llegado. Subí por el mástil con la ayuda de una cuerda. Quería una mejor vista de lo que teníamos a unos 30 metros enfrente. Sí, se trataba de un barco, pero eran sólo sus restos. Pintaba justo como si lo hubieran atacado recientemente. Uhm, aquello me dio mala espina.

- Necesitaras mostrar tu valor si quieres salvar a tu mujercita. – Una sonrisa burlona asomó los labios del moreno, quien entregó el pedazo de tela con el dibujo de la llave al chico.

- ¿Estás seguro que es ahí? No parece el... -

- Claro que es ahí. ¿Crees que te mentiría? -

William se guardó su respuesta, y sólo le lanzó una mirada llena de sarcasmo.

- Si por casualidad algo sale mal, sólo di que te envió el Capitán Jack Sparrow a pagar su deuda. –

Dijo Jack a último momento. Ragetti ya había preparado un bote, al que Will subió sin demora. No tardó mucho en remar hasta las ruinas flotantes del otro barco. Lo seguí con la mirada a todo momento. Mi mal presentimiento aumentaba.

- Apaguen todas las lámparas del barco. – Ordenó Jack una vez que vimos a William abordar los restos del navío. Le miré desconfiada. _¿Para qué quería que apagáramos las luces?_ – ¡Rápido! – Gritó, y al instante todos obedecimos.

Al siguiente minuto estábamos completamente a oscuras y en silencio. Sólo la brisa salada silbaba en nuestros oídos. Del fondo del mar negro salió imponente un enorme barco que nos sobresaltó a todos. Algunos murmuraron:_ "el holandés_", reconociendo el galeón. Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa, así que había sido una trampa. Miré reprobatoriamente a Jack. _¿Cómo había podido mandar a Will ahí solo_? Él se encogió de hombros sonriendo desinteresado. Agh, maldito pirata. Maldije entre dientes al tiempo que seguía cada movimiento de William. No podía distinguir bien que sucedía, pero una decena o más de hombres habían abordado el barco en ruinas. William parecía enfrentarse a ellos cuando otro hombre, al parecer el capitán, lo detenía para hablarle. Me mordí el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que lo hice sangrar. Me moría de ganas de saber que estaba pasando allá, y si Will estaría a salvo.

Ignoro el tiempo que haya pasado, pero para mí fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando unos seres extraños habían abordado el Perla. Los miré entre asustada y sorprendida. _¿Qué diablos eran ellos?_ Tenían facciones de hombres, pero gran parte de su cuerpo era el de criaturas marinas. No tuvimos oportunidad de defendernos, mucho menos el valor de hacerlo. Nuestros hombres se mantuvieron inmóviles. El temor brillando en sus ojos.

- Jack Sparrow. – Dijo escupiendo un hombre con barba de pulpo y medio cuerpo de algo parecido a coraza de cangrejo. Si ese era el capitán, entonces debía ser Davy Jones.

Algo punzaba en mi interior, una mezcla de horror y fascinación. No podía creer aún estar viviendo eso, justo al encuentro de una leyenda.

- Vaya, al fin vienes a pagarme tu deuda. Fuiste capitán del Perla Negra por 13 años, ese fue nuestro acuerdo. – El hombre avanzó hacia Jack, quien retrocedía a cada paso.

- De hecho, sólo fueron dos años… - replicó sin mucho gusto - mis hombres se amotinaron. -

- Entonces fuiste un mal capitán, y aún así te has estado presentando todos estos años como El Capitán Jack Sparrow, ¿uhm? -

Me mantuve muy atenta a sus palabras. Así que de esa forma funcionaban las cosas con Davy Jones. Ignoraba el pasado de Jack, puesto que nadie había querido decirme mucho al respecto, pero ahora me estaba enterando de cosas muy interesantes. Quien fuera a decir que lo sabría de boca de ese hombre.

- Te he ofrecido ya un alma a cambio, la tienes a bordo. –

- Un alma no vale lo mismo que otra. - Su voz fue dura, como el estallido de un trueno.

­- Ah, pero no niegas que podemos ponerle precio. – La sorpresa no sólo me embargó a mí, sino también al tan temido Davy Jones.

- ¿El precio? – Susurró con sarcasmo.

- ¿Cuántas almas crees que vale la mía? –

Me llevé una mano a la boca. ¡De eso se trataba! Había enviado a Will a pagar la condena que le correspondía a él. ¡Pirata! Por un segundo me sentí cólerica, pero al siguiente se me pasó. Ahora estaba preocupada por Jack. Eso quería decir ¿que, de no pagar el precio de su deuda, él moriría?

- Cien almas. Y tienes tres días. -

Cien. Había dicho cien a cambio de Jack. Me pareció una enorme cantidad, y sentí pena por aquellos pobres que fueran a servir como pago. Pero no había tiempo para lamentaciones, se trataba de la vida de Jack la que estaba en juego. Así fueran inocentes, estaba decidida a ayudarle a juntar esas cien almas para Jones. Bien, ahora sólo teníamos que traer de vuelta a Will y empezar nuestra búsqueda.

- Ya que hemos aclarado esto puedes devolverme al muchacho. – Había pensado lo mismo que yo. Sonreí. Así que no pensaba abandonarlo a su suerte después de todo.

- No. El muchacho se queda, lo tomaré como acto de buena fe. Ahora sólo te faltan noventa y nueve. -

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció y un vacío se apoderó de mi estómago. ¡No podía llevárselo! Quise decir algo, oponerme, pero Jack se me adelantó de nuevo.

- No conoces a Turner. Es noble, heroico, un soprano magnifico… Al menos vale por cuatro. Uhm, bueno, tres y medio. - Agh, ese tonto de Jack como se atrevía… - Oh, y no he mencionado ya que… ¿esta enamorado? – Me quedé muy quieta escuchando las palabras de Jack. - De una chica, iban a casarse. – Caminó alrededor de Jones mirándole y susurrando divertido. – Separar al uno del otro, no sería ni la mitad de cruel que dejarlos unirse en santo matrimonio. ¿Eh? -

¿A qué venía que dijera eso? No lograba entenderlo. Davy Jones por un momento pareció melancólico, pero antes de que nadie más lo notara recuperó su semblante determinado.

- Faltan noventa y nueve almas. – Sentenció, para luego voltear a ver a Jack con el mismo sarcasmo que este le dirigía hace unos instantes. – Pero dime, Sparrow, ¿eres capaz de abandonar a un inocente, un amigo, a una vida de servidumbre, ocupando tu lugar mientras navegas a tu antojo? -

No tardó demasiado tiempo en silencio cuando Jack afirmó. – Sí, lo soportaré. Sellamos el trato con ¿sangre? Digo, ¿con tinta? -

Jones apretó la mano de Jack con una especie de tentáculos que era su brazo. El rostro del moreno automáticamente adopto un semblante de sorpresa y asco. - Tres días. –

Dicho esto Davy Jones y toda su tripulación desaparecieron justo como habían llegado. Nuestros hombres pudieron respirar tranquilos, aunque no del todo. De inmediato nos acercamos a nuestro capitán, quien miraba su mano llena de baba. La mancha negra había desaparecido.

- Señor Gibbs – Este de inmediato respondió. – Me siento sucio y asqueado. -

- Y yo me pregunto ¿cómo piensas conseguir esas noventa y nueve almas en tres días? -

- Por suerte no ha dicho nada del estado en que debían encontrarse esas almas. -

Gibbs enseguida esbozó una sonrisa, había captado a la primera lo que quiso decir. – Ah, ¿tortuga? –

- Sí, Tortuga. – Afirmó Jack, limpiándose la baba de la mano en las ropas de Gibbs.

Aún seguía anonadada por todo lo que acababa de pasar, así que aún parada en el mismo lugar miré a Jack con desaprobación.

- ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que se llevarán a Will? ¡Exponerlo a semejante peligro! – Gruñí totalmente molesta.

Enseguida todos me miraron. El moreno ni siquiera se preocupó en cambiar su semblante. – No te pido que lo entiendas. – Se giró para largarse a su camarote, seguramente a beber más ron. Lo seguí con pasos firmes, no pensaba desistir con el tema.

- ¿No vamos a abandonarlo, verdad? – Lo jalé de la manga de su camisa, él se detuvo y me miró.

- Por ahora preocúpate de que consiga todas esas almas. William tendrá sus propias cosas que hacer a bordo del Holandés. -

Terminó encerrándose y dejándome de nuevo ahí parada y confundida. Pero sus palabras me supieron esta vez un poco más lógicas. Jack tenía razón. Si queríamos salvar a Will primero debíamos conseguir la cuota impuesta por Jones. Apreté puños y dientes. Cómo fuera, tenía que conseguir pagar ese precio. Por el bien de Will, y claro, de Jack.

* * *

**Notas de Roshio  
**Hola amigas, aqui vengo descaradamente a darles la cara ~  
Se que soy la peor persona por haber dejado abandonados todos  
mis fics. Pero bueno, aqui vengo con una reciente actualizacion XD  
Poco a poco trataré de seguir escribiendo todo lo que me falta :D

Agracezco a todos por su apoyo & que no pierden la esperanza en mi :') Los quiero.


	6. Tortuga

_Para mis fieles lectoras: YBillie, Nimelina,__ Karinex-Lui, Clementina I & Karlitha-chan._

_Basado en la película El cofre de la Muerte. _  
_Solamente el personaje de Lyah me pertenece._

* * *

·

**Chapter VI –**** Tortuga**

·

·

No nos detuvimos hasta haber llegado a Tortuga unas horas antes del amanecer. El Perla se había lucido con su velocidad esta vez, y con justa razón, Jack necesitaba del tiempo a su favor. Pisar ese puerto de bribones, prostitutas y vino me hacía sentir alegre. La música que salía de cada cantina incitaba a la fiesta. Nuestros hombres se dispersaron enseguida, cada quien tenía sus asuntos que atender. Sólo Jack y Gibbs se mantuvieron juntos, empezando de inmediato el reclutamiento de nuevos hombres – las cien almas para Jones.

Mientras tanto yo vagué por la isla, Gibbs me había dado la tarea de reabastecer el barco. Unos cuantos hombres a mi mando y una hilera de cajas empezaron a subir al Perla, una tercera parte de ellas cargadas de botellas de ron. Aunque para ser sincera yo no quería estar ahí, si bien terminé de dar indicaciones no espere más para ir con Jack. Quería ver por mi misma que tipo de personas estaban reclutando.

Me detuve en la barra, necesitaba un tarro de cerveza antes de poder continuar, y así poder buscar con la mirada a Gibbs y Jack. No tardé demasiado y los divisé al fondo de la cantina. Había una larga fila de hombres esperando que Gibbs los anotara. Me acerqué lentamente, esquivando borrachos bailarines y demasiado alegres.

- ¿Por qué deseas unirte a la tripulación del Perla Negra? – Preguntaba el viejo maestre Gibbs a cada hombre que se paraba delante de su mesa. Me recargué en un pilar cercano a escuchar, aguantando risas, a cada uno que pasaba. Cada respuesta era única y singular, y ninguno de ellos fue rechazado.

Jack en una esquina detrás de Gibbs, parecía jugar con su brújula, ya que la agitaba casi con desesperación. - ¿Cuántos van? –

- Contando esos cuatro, ya tenemos… cuatro. -

Me tapé la boca aguantando una risa. No podía evitarlo, aun cuando las cuentas iban muy mal, el tono en que lo había dicho y el rostro de Jack al escucharlo habían sido de lo más graciosos. Pero mis risas se apagaron cuando un hombre más se acercó, su semblante y su voz parecían más serias que las demás.

Lo miré atentamente mientras hablo. – Perseguí a un hombre por los siete mares. La búsqueda me costó mi tripulación, mi grado de oficial y mi vida. –

- ¿Comodoro? - Dijo Gibbs con el gesto fruncido.

- ¡Ya no más! – Gritó con enfado, para luego dar un largo trago de la botella en su mano. Me quedé muy quieta. ¿Lo conocía?

- Entonces, ¿sirvo para su tripulación? – No pude evitar voltear a mirar a Jack, que había tomado una hoja de palma y cubriéndose tontamente con ella se daba a la fuga. - ¡¿Soy digno o no de servir bajo las órdenes del Capitán Jack Sparrow? – Lanzó la mesa y a Gibbs contra el suelo, y se giró hacia la multitud que guardó silencio. Había sacado su arma, y con ella apunto a Jack que pasaba disimuladamente detrás suyo. Escupí la cerveza al suelo cuando lo hizo. – ¿O debo matarlo ahora mismo? -

Jack fingió que no era a él a quien le apuntaban, pero al final sonrió con esa simpleza que lo caracterizaba. - ¡Contratado! -

Pero ese hombre ya no estaba para juegos, iba a disparar. Sin saber que más hacer lancé mi tarro contra él, empapándolo en la cara, mientras dos hombres saltaban a detenerle. La pistola se disparó hacia el techo, golpeando un candelabro, y la bala dio contra el tarro de otro hombre en la cantina. Este molesto, se giro a golpear al primero que vio a su lado. Y ahí empezó el caos.

Los músicos volvieron a lo suyo con más entusiasmo que nada, aún cuando todo mundo se estaba peleando su deber era amenizar el momento. Había botellazos, puñetazos, patadas y hasta mordidas a diestra y siniestra. Jack gritó a Gibbs que era hora de salir de ahí. Corrí a su lado también, alcanzándolo justo en las escaleras.

- Jack, ¿estas bien? ¿Quién era ese? – Sujeté su hombro con fuerza.

- Hay que irnos. – Gruñó y siguió caminando mientras esquivaba con mucha calma cada hombre alocado por la pelea que se cruzaba a su paso.

Le seguí sin chistar, Gibbs tras nosotros. Apenas si volteé al centro de la cantina, donde seguía ese hombre peleando acalorado contra quien quisiera oponérsele. Un mozo salido de la nada fue directo hacia él, tomó la botella de su mano y la estrelló contra la cabeza del revoltoso, dejándole inconsciente. Todos los hombres le alabaron.

No pude ver bien quien era ese chico, pero era demasiado esbelto y fino que los demás. Lo último que alcancé a ver antes de andar hacia el muelle, fue que todos echaban a los cerdos al borracho que había iniciado la pelea. Por un momento sentí lástima por él.

·

·

·

Cuando nos acercamos al Perla los hombres habían terminado de subir las provisiones, me sentí orgullosa cuando Gibbs me felicitó. Pero Jack no pensaba en otra cosa que en partir de una vez. Me encontraba ya abordo, dando las últimas instrucciones sobre la carga que no me fije cuando el mozo de la cantina se acercaba a Jack aún en el muelle.

- ¡Jack Sparrow! -

- ¿Quieres unirte a mi tripulación? Pues, bienvenido a bordo. – Dijo Jack sin prestarle nada de atención. El mozo no se detuvo.

- Vengo a buscar al hombre al que amo. -

Con eso sí, Jack y Gibbs se detuvieron en seco y se miraron con susto. – Me halagas, hijo, pero mi primer y único amor es el mar. – Con una seña le decía a Gibbs que lo echará fuera.

- Me refiero a William Turner, Capitán. -

Entonces no sólo capturó la total atención de Jack, que se giró a mirarle. Sino también la mía, que me hallaba en el puente bajando para avisarles que todo estaba listo. - ¿Elizabeth? –

Abrí mucho los ojos de la sorpresa. ¿Así que se trataba de la prometida de Will? Seguí bajando hacia ellos, lentamente, sin perderme nada de lo que decían.

- Esa ropa no te favorece. O llevas un vestido o nada, y yo tengo _nada_ en mi camarote. – Apreté los puños, un nudo se formó en mi garganta. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Jack le estaba coqueteando? Tragué saliva lentamente. Eso no debía sorprenderme, Jack hacía lo mismo con todas las mujeres bonitas que le cruzaban enfrente.

- Jack, sé que Will vino a buscarte. ¿Dónde está? -

- Querida, lamento mucho tener que decirte esto, pero… - empezó a decir Jack, fingiendo pesar. Me detuve unos pasos detrás de él, a un lado de Gibbs. – Por una serie de desgraciadas circunstancias, que no tienen nada que ver conmigo, el pobre Will se ve obligado a servir en la tripulación de Davy Jones. -

Ella parecía confundida. Y yo no me atreví a decir nada, Gibbs me miraba fija y seriamente dispuesto a impedir que lo hiciera. Por un momento Jack se distrajo, al ver que el hombre de la cantina también estaba ahí, pero ella recuperó su atención.

- Sólo quiero encontrar a Will. -

En un segundo los ojos de Jack parecieron iluminarse, si bien le conocía se le acababa de ocurrir algo. - ¿Estas segura? ¿Es lo que quieres con toda tu alma? – Ella no tardo en responder. - ¡Por supuesto! –

Jack continuó, esta vez mostrándose más seguro. – Entonces, lo que quieres es un modo de salvarle. – Ella asintió, atenta a todo lo que el moreno le decía. – Verás, existe un cofre… -

- Que posee el corazón palpitante de Davy Jones. – Intervino Pintel, que iban subiendo al barco. Jack los miró ofendido por la interrupción.

- Sí, y aquél que posea el cofre conseguirá el poder de ordenar a Jones lo que desee. Incluyendo salvar al joven William de su nefasto destino. - Apreté los labios, formando una delgada línea. Sus palabras empezaban a tener sentido. Aunque no esperaba que fuera tan ingenua como para…

- ¿Cómo lo encontraremos? – Y sí, ella había caído perfectamente en su trampa.

- Con esto: mi brújula. – Sacó y mostró la pequeña caja de madera. Eso me confundió, ya que según decía la tripulación, la brújula de Jack no servía. Estuve apunto de decirlo cuando él se adelantó. – Es cierto que no apunta hacia el Norte, pero apunta… - sonrió, suavizando su voz y mirándola fijamente con galantería - hacia lo que uno más desea. -

Ella pareció ruborizarse. Un extraño hormigueo en mis brazos subía y empezaba a recorrer todo mi cuerpo. - ¿Me dices la verdad? –

- Toda la verdad, amor. Y lo que más deseas en este mundo, es encontrar el cofre de Davy Jones. – Ella le interrumpió. - ¡Es salvar a Will! – Y el volvió a insistir. – Sí, encontrando el cofre. -

Colocó la brújula con suavidad en sus manos, apretándolas por un momento, abrió la brújula y se alejó a prisa de ella. Elizabeth miró la flecha que se movía como loca en todas direcciones, hasta poco a poco irse deteniendo.

Jack se asomó con cuidado de no tocarla y sonrió. – Señor Gibbs, tenemos el rumbo. –

- ¡Por fin! – Se giró el hombre y fue subiendo al barco, para ordenar a la tripulación. Todos a bordo corrieron obedientes, debíamos partir cuanto antes.

Me quedé quieta en el mismo lugar, viendo como Jack invitaba con un gesto de mano y una sonrisa a la tal Elizabeth a subir a bordo. En cuanto giró hacia el puente, se percató que ahí estaba, de brazos cruzados y con un semblante nada contento. Tosió, esquivando mi mirada y giró al otro lado de la mujer, para alejarse de mí. Ella apenas me miró, estaba más ocupada en ver la brújula en sus manos. Pasaron sin decir nada. Y ahí supe que era lo que ardía por mi cuerpo: celos.

Respiré hondo, tratando de controlarme. Bien, no iba a ser la única mujer a bordo del Perla, eso podía aceptarlo. Pero no iba a dejar que nadie me quitará a mi capitán, no después de haber conseguido su atención en mí.

- Bienvenido al Perla Negra. – Volteé hacia el hombre a mi derecha, el mismo borracho que había tratado de matar a Jack en la cantina, y le sonreí. No supe interpretar su mirada, entre sorpresa y confusión. Pero una vez con todos abordo, el barco zarpó a prisa por el horizonte con el sol despuntando a nuestras espaldas.

·

* * *

·

_Después de una larga espera, me vi iluminada por la inspiración para seguir este fic que me gusta mucho._  
_Quiero agradecer a todas mis lectoras por su paciencia, y espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado._  
_Ahora ha aparecido la arpía de Elizabeth, y Lyah empezará a conocer los celos. ¿Que les gustaría que pasara?_  
_Sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí, hacen feliz a mi corazoncito =)_

**_With Love, Roshio._**

·


	7. Patentes de Corso

_Para mis fieles lectoras:_  
_YBillie, Karinex-Lui & Lillth, gracias por sus reviews,_  
_¡y espero más opiniones suyas!_

_Basado en la película Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la Muerte._  
_Solamente el personaje de Lyah me pertenece._

_

* * *

_

·

**Chapter V – Patentes de corso.**

·

·

Navegábamos siguiendo el rumbo que la chica Elizabeth Swan nos había dado con la brújula de Jack, pero a mí me parecía que no íbamos a ningún lado. Pasaban los días y las noches, apenas habíamos reunido pocos hombres y la cuenta de Jack para pagar a Davy Jones parecía inalcanzable, y la tripulación no dejaba de hablar de eso. Era de noche y los hombres cenaban con su usual alboroto, permanecí sentada en un rincón con mi tazón de potaje aún humeante. Cotton, Marty y Gibbs del otro lado discutiendo en murmullos. Ellos parecían los más preocupados por lo que se nos venía encima, y sobre todo le temían al Kraken, aún cuando Jack ya no tenía la mancha negra en su mano.

- Así que, Jack aceptó a una mujer en su tripulación, ¿eh? – Se sentó a mi lado un hombre, ese al que llamaban James Norrington, o "El comodoro". Ni siquiera me molesté en mirarlo, seguí soplando mi tazón caliente. – Me sorprende, ya que por lo general Jack Sparrow sólo quiere a las mujeres para una cosa… –

– Termina eso y te juro que te cortaré la lengua. – Lo señalé con la cuchara de madera y mi gesto fruncido. Bien conocía la reputación de Jack, no hacía falta que ese tipo viniera a decírmela. Además era una decisión que yo había tomado para estar con Jack.

– Vaya, tranquila, esa es un arma peligrosa. – Rió.

Bajé la cuchara para mover el potaje lentamente. – ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Gruñí, no estaba de humor para bromas tontas. Jack había pasado todo el día pegado con esa mujer, hablando de cosas que no querían que escuchara.

– Me imagino que tú sabes sobre las intenciones de Jack y ese cofre, y la razón por la que Turner terminara involucrado con Davy Jones. – Entonces sí le miré. Bien pudo haber ido con Gibbs o incluso con Pintel para sacar esa información, pero me halago que me eligiera a mí.

– Digamos que lo sé. – Dejé el tazón en la mesa.

– Tú quieres recuperar la atención de Jack, ¿no es así? – Me ruboricé, a lo que él sonrió. – Si tú me ayudas diciéndomelo todo, yo podría ayudarte a ti. – Torcí la boca, ¿de qué forma podría ayudarme? – He visto como miras a Elizabeth, y los celos deben estarte volviendo loca. –

Me mordí el labio con fuerza. El tenía razón, quería sacar a esa mujer fuera del Perla, y especialmente lejos de Jack. – Bien, ¿qué es lo que sabes de Davy Jones? –

·

·

·

·

Esa mañana los hombres limpiaban la cubierta, algunos iban y venían con cubetas de agua salada. Yo me ocupaba de cambiar el aceite en todas las lámparas del barco, de revisar que el camarote del capitán tuviera velas suficientes. Salí a cubierta y me topé con Norrington, limpiaba con un trapo más sucio que un chiquero el barandal de las escaleras, pero estaba tan distraído que no se percató de mi presencia. Seguí la dirección que él miraba y vi a Jack revisando un documento, Elizabeth y Gibbs a su lado murmurando.

– ¿Cómo obtuviste esto? – Decía Jack, mientras leía detenidamente.

– De Lord Beckett, de la East India Company. – Jack hizo cara de repulsión. Gibbs intervino. – Will trabajaba para Beckett y jamás dijo nada. Quiere la brújula, Jack, hizo todo esto por algo. –

– El cofre. – Afirmó Jack en un gruñido.

– Sí, algo dijo de eso. – Gibbs ahora parecía de verdad preocupado. – Si ese cofre cae en manos de Beckett controlará el océano, y eso es malo para todo aquél que se haga llamar pirata. –

Y el maestre se apartó de ellos, dando órdenes para reacomodar las velas y sacar más velocidad al barco. Norrington y yo nos miramos al mismo tiempo.

– Entonces, me dirás ¿cómo las conseguiste? –

– Persuasión. – Dijo ella.

- Vaya, Will es quién hace el trato y tú la que trae el premio: el perdón y una comisión como corsario de Inglaterra y de la East India Trading Company. - Se mofó. – Qué ni crean que con eso me podrán comprar. – Se guardó el documento apretándolo con el cinturón.

- Jack, quiero las patentes. – Insistió preocupada.

– No. Persuádeme. – Sonrío con picardía.

Apreté los puños mirándoles. No podía ser más descarado insinuándosele, y justo cuando él pensaba que Elizabeth le iba a seguir el juego, ella se fue. Miré a Norrington con ira en mis ojos, a lo que él se río divertido. Volví a entrar en el camarote, no sin antes ver como él se acercaba a la chica, seguramente con intenciones de contarle como es que Will había terminado en el Holandés, justo lo que yo le había dicho la noche pasada.

·

·

·

·

Estaba sentada en la silla de Jack, con su botella favorita de Ron en la mano y las piernas sobre su escritorio. No tardó mucho para que entrara y me viera, incluso soltó ese tipo de gruñido seco que le caracterizaba.

– Estás en mi lugar. – Me señaló con la mano en la que antes tuviera la mancha negra. – Y con mi ron. – Creo que eso fue lo que más le incómodo.

– Ahá. – Levanté la botella haciendo un brindis por él y bebí un largo trago.

Rodó los ojos y se acercó rodeando la mesa, con sus manos hizo un gesto para que me quitara de ahí. – Claro, ahora sí el Gran Capitán Jack Sparrow se acuerda de mí. – Bajé los pies del escritorio para apoyarlos con firmeza en el piso de madera. Me levanté, tambaleándome un poco, había estado bebiendo ron un buen rato.

Jack suspiró. – Si vas a embriagarte hazlo en otro lado. –

– ¿Por qué? ¿Ya no me necesitas aquí, ahora que tienes a esa… esa Elizabeth, uhm? – Gruñí con reproche, dio otro trago de ron y dejé finalmente la botella en la mesa. – Dime, Jack, ¿es que ella te va a dar lo que yo te doy? – Reí, típica risa de borracho. Me llevé ambas manos a los senos y los estrujé, lamiéndome los labios mirándole fijamente.

Claro, eso al menos atraía toda su atención, como si un buen par de tetas no fueran a hacerlo. Bufé, y lo empujé haciendo que se sentara en su silla. Me acomodé sobre sus piernas, desabotonando mi camisa sólo lo suficiente para dejar que el escote se viera más atrevido.

– Jack, Jack, Jack. – Chasqueé la lengua. – ¿Acaso ya te has olvidado de nuestro trato? – Murmuré sobre su boca, la cual tenía abierta y suplicante, mordí su labio inferior, jalándolo un poco. – Dímelo, y me encantará ir a buscar a William en tu lugar. – Reí.

Lo solté y me dispuse a levantarme cuando él me jaló del brazo con fuerza. Esa mirada suya tan familiar. Me sujetó de la nuca y me besó con fogosidad, su otra mano apretó con fuerza uno de mis senos. Gemí, y correspondí su beso con desesperación. Era insoportable saber que nuestra relación se basaba en eso, pero tampoco era algo que pudiera evitar, me había vuelto adicta a ese pirata.

·

·

·

* * *

·

_Sé que soy una descarada e_e pero aquí vine ya con el quinto  
Capitulo de este fic, que cada vez se pone más ardiente muahaha.  
Tenemos a Norrington aliándose con Lyah, y a Elizabeth insinuante con Jack.  
Los celos y la avaricia van en aumento. ¡Malditos piratas! _

_Comenten, y muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome._  
**Love you all, Roshio.**


End file.
